WE CAN'T BE SEPARATED
by pinkvirgaELF
Summary: Kyuhyun Sungmin tidak menjadi roommate lagi dan itu membuat keduanya tersiksa. KyuMin. YAOI.


**'WE CAN'T BE SEPARATED'**

**Genre : Romance. Fluff**

**Rate : T+**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**ONE SHOT**

**Warning : YAOI, Tidak sesuai EYD, TYPO kapan pun di mana pun.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin belong to each other.**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun memutar kenop pintu kayu berwarna coklat itu dengan pelan, takut menimbulkan suara yang akan mengganggu penghuni kamar itu.

Kamar yang bercat putih itu tampak remang. Jelas saja, hanya lampu tidur yang sedang menyala sekarang.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekati tempat tidur di sudut kamar itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat seorang yang sangat ia cintai tengah tidur dengan pulasnya. Sangat manis, dan menggemaskan.

"Kenapa kau bisa tidur senyeyak ini?" Lirih Kyuhyun sambil mendudukkan dirinya di pinggirian kasur bersprei biru muda itu.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari lelaki manis yang sedang tidur itu - Sungmin - yang sekarang sudah tidak menjadi roommatenya.

Kyuhyun menautkan jari - jarinya dengan milik Sungmin. Dengan gerakan yang pelan, takut membangunkan namja januari itu. "Kau bisa tidur? Benarkah sudah terbiasa tanpa aku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur? Aku selalu merindukanmu. Aku sudah terlalu bergantung padamu. Aku belum terbiasa sendiri di kamar. Aku merindukanmu sebagai _roommateku_. Tidak bisakah kau kembali tinggal bersamaku dalam satu kamar? Hm?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum - senyuman yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan - lalu kembali mengeluarkan suara. "Kau tahu? Baru kali ini aku berbicara pada orang yang sedang tidur. Dan itu karenamu."

Kyuhyun berhenti berhenti bermonolog, memandangi wajah yang ia anggap sangat sempurna itu cukup lama. Dia melepas tautan jemari mereka lalu mengalihkan jari - jarinya untuk mengelus poni Sungmin yang sudah panjang. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak. Aku menunggumu kembali." Ujarnya, lalu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman hangat di kedua kelopak mata Sungmin.

"Saranghae Minimi." Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin dengan sangat lama. Memandang lagi wajah cantik itu sekilas, lalu keluar dari kamar Yesung yang sekarang sudah menjadi kamar Sungmin itu.

* * *

***************KyuMin**************

* * *

"Hyung, apa aku boleh bertanya?" Si eternal maknae bertanya pada Sungmin yang sedang duduk di sofa, bersebelahan dengannya.

"Hmm. Silahkan saja Wookie."

"Emmm. Apa kau tidak merasa merindukan Kyuhyun? Maksudku, kalian sudah bersama sekitar 7 tahun dan tiba - tiba berpisah, apa kau tidak merindukannya sebagai roommatemu?"

Sungmin menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook. "Kau mau aku menjawab jujur atau bohong?"

"Ishh hyung. Tentu saja aku ingin jawaban jujur."

"Haha, baiklah. Hm. Jujur, aku sangat merindukannya. Aku merindukan suaranya menyanyikan sebuah lagu tidur untukku. Aku merindukan suara keyboard saat dia bermain game. Aku merindukan semuanya. Tapi, kau tahu kan, aku juga harus membiasakan diri tidak bergantung padanya. Dan melatih Kyuhyun juga agar tidak selalu bergantung padaku."

"Kau yakin? Bukankah tujuanmu sebenarnya adalah ingin mengetahui seberapa besar Kyuhyun akan merindukanmu apabila kalian tidak menjadi roommate lagi?" Tebak Ryeowook yang sebenarnya sangat tepat pada sasaran.

"Ryeowook-ah." Sungmin ingin membela diri tapi entah kenapa tebakan Ryeowook itu memang benar.

"Sudahlah hyung. Kau tidak perlu mengorbankan perasaan kalian. Aku lihat Kyuhyun menjadi kurang bersemangat di dorm semenjak pisah kamar denganmu. Kembalilah ke kamar kalian yang dulu."

"Tapi.."

"Pikirkan lagi ucapkanku. Dan aku harap kalian bisa sekamar lagi." Ujar Ryeowook sambil menepuk - nepuk pundak Sungmin pelan.

* * *

************KyuMin*************

* * *

Malam ini Sungmin benar - benar tidak bisa tidur. Bukan hanya karena perkataan Ryeowook. Tapi juga karena dia merindukan Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa malam ini dia sangat sangat merindukan Kyuhyun.

Setelah bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menemui Kyuhyun di kamarnya. Entah kenapa semenjak mereka pisah kamar, mereka berdua menjadi canggung. Mungkin karena menahan kerinduan yang teramat banyak.

Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya dengan sedikit ragu, tapi rasa rindunya pada Kyuhyun menghilangkan keraguannya itu.

_'KLEK'_

Sungmin menutup lagi pintu kamarnya lalu berjalan ke arah kamar Kyuhyun. Namun baru berjalan dua langkah, Sungmin terkejut melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya. Seketika langkah Sungmin terhenti.

"Sungmin? Hyung." Sejujurnya Kyuhyun juga terkejut. Karena niat dia keluar dari kamar adalah ingin melihat Sungmin yang sedang tidur, karena dia juga merindukan Sungmin.

"Engg. Aku mau ke dapur mengambil minum. Hehee, kau mau kemana Kyu?" Suara Sungmin terdengar begitu kaku.

"Ah. Sama. Aku juga tadi berniat ke dapur untuk minum." bohongnya.

"Ah. Ne ne." Setelah itu mereka sama - sama mengambil sebotol air mineral di kulkas dan bergegas menuju kamar mereka masing - masing.

_BRAK_

Sungmin menutup pintu kamarnya dengan tidak sabaran, lalu menyandarkan diri di sana. "Ishhh. Kenapa bisa segugup ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil memegangi bagian jantungnya yang berdetak tidak normal.

Sungmin berjalan lemas ke tempat tidurnya dan mendudukkan diri di sana.

.  
Sungmin melirik jam dinding. _Sudah pukul dua, pasti Kyuhyun sedang tidur sekarang_. Batinnya.

Lagi, dengan perlahan dia menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Dan saat ia ingin membuka pintu . . .

_CKLEK_

Pintu itu terbuka. Namun dari dalam. Dan itu membuat Sungmin tidak bisa berkutik.

"Ah. Kyu, hehe. Aku ingin mencari barangku. Sepertinya tertinggal di kamar ini. Apa boleh?" Lagi - lagi Sungmin beralibi. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun paham apa sebenarnya yang membuat Sungmin keluar kamar.

"Tentu. Masuklah."

"Ah gomawo." Sungmin masuk dan langsung menuju nakas. Entah ingin mencari apa di sana.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun menyunggingkan sebuah smirk lalu tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin, dia mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Sedang mencari barang yang tertinggal atau mencariku." Seketika Sungmin menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Dia berdiri dan berniat untuk berbalik namun Kyuhyun tiba - tiba memeluknya. Dari belakang.

"Tidak perlu berbohong lagi, Lee Sungmin. Aku tahu kau merindukanku." Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Memberikan kecupan - kecupan singkat namun berkali - kali di pundak Sungmin.

"Kyuh."

"Mau beralasan apa lagi Min? Bahkan jantungmu sudah berdetak tak normal lagi."

Sungmin benar - benar tidak bisa mengelak. Memang benar, jantungnya sekarang berdetak amat sangat cepat dan mungkin tangan Kyuhyun yang memeluknya bisa merasakannya juga.

"Kyuh." Sungmin berbalik, namun ia tidak berani melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Dia memilih untuk menunduk dan memandang lantai.

"Hm?" Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin agar menatapnya. "Aku merindukanmu. Apa kau tidak?" Kyuhyun mengelus lembut pipi Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku. Aku juga merindukanmu Kyu." Sungmin menjawab dengan sangat pelan.

"Ne?"

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Sungmin mengulang ucapannya lagi.

"Kenapa bicara pelan sekali. Katakan sekali lagi, aku tidak mendengarnya."

"Aku merindukanmu Cho Kyuhyun. Aku sangat sangat sangat sangat sanghmmp." Sungmin tidak bisa melanjutkan kata - katanya karena bibir Kyuhyun sudah membungkam bibirnya.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk tidak memangsa kelinci manisnya itu. Dia menciumi bibir Sungmin tanpa jeda sedikit pun. Dia menyalurkan segala rasa rindunya. Sungmin tersenyum bahagia dalam hatinya. Merasakan betapa dalamnya Kyuhyun menciumnya kali ini. Dia bahagia karena merasa benar - benar dirindukan oleh dongsaengnya itu.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin untuk berbaring di ranjang yang biasa mereka gunakan dulu. Ciuman Kyuhyun semakin menggebu, Kyuhyun melepaskan bibir Sungmin lalu beralih menciumi wajah Sungmin dan leher serta bahu Sungmin.

"Kyuhhh." Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun pelan. Seolah menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk berhenti.

Meski pun heran, Kyuhyun menurut dan menghentikan ciumannya. "Kau tidak menginginkanku?"

"Bukan. Tentu saja aku selalu menginginkanmu. Tapi, bisakah malam ini kita tidak melakukannya? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Bisakah kau memelukku sepanjang malam?"

Kyuhyun terkikih kecil, lalu menyamankan dirinya tidur di samping Sungmin. Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin dengan sangat erat. "Jangankan sepanjang malam. Aku akan melakukannya selama apa pun yang kau mau Min."

Sungmin memiringkan tubuhnya agar semakin dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat tampan baginya. "Aku benar - benar tidak bisa terpisah darimu." Sungmin membimbing jari - jarinya menelusuri wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir aku bisa?" Kyuhyun menggenggam jari - jari Sungmin yang berada di wajahnya lalu mengecupnya lama. "Jangan pernah melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini lagi. Jangan pernah memaksakan dirimu untuk menjauhiku. Jangan pernah menyiksa perasaanku dan perasaanmu sendiri. Arra?"

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya, namun setelah itu dia mengangguk mengerti. "Aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau akan merindukanku bila kita berpisah kamar."

_TUK_

Kyuhyun menyentil dahi Sungmin dengan telunjuknya. "Kau babo. Tentu saja aku akan merindukanmu. Berpisah sebentar denganmu saja membuatku selalu tersiksa, apalagi harus berpisah kamar denganmu. Aku sudah sangat bergantung padamu Lee Sungmin. Kau sudah membuatku benar - benar jatuh untukmu. Jadi aku ingatkan sekali lagi, jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti ini lagi."

"Mianhae Kyunie."

"Arraseo, Gwaenchana." Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya lalu mencium bibir Sungmin sekilas, sebagai pengantar tidur. "Saranghae baboya."

Sungmin terkikih kecil. "Nado saranghae nae evilkyu."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~FIN~**

* * *

**Inilah hasil dari kegalauan KyuMin pisah kamar. Dan akhir - akhirnya jadi banyak yang menerka - nerka sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sama KyuMin. Ada yang bilang A,B,C,D - Z dan juga mengambil kesimpulan bahwa KyuMin sudah menikah. XD. Sebagai KyuMin shipper tentunya author akan sangat bahagia apabila KyuMin benar - benar menikah haha. Tapi, apakah itu benar? Hanya KyuMin dan Tuhan yang tahu. Ya, apa pun alasannya semoga KyuMin akan selalu bahagia. amin**

**.**

**.**

**Review?^^**

**Gamsahamnida,**

**pinkvirga**


End file.
